Wood frame construction is a commonly used method for building homes and apartments, as well as commercial and industrial structures. The continued use of wood framed buildings over time, and in a variety of climates, endorses the inherent strength and durability of wood construction. This durability is due, in part, to building codes which have progressively become more comprehensive, often requiring more rigorous designs and methodologies than those associated with conventional construction. Along with improved building codes, the use of new tools and equipment on construction sites continues to enforce the stability of wood frame construction.
Despite these improvements, however, wood framed construction is being subjected to more and more extreme weather conditions. High winds, tornadoes and earthquakes are becoming more commonplace all over the globe. Wooden structures are not always constructed with sufficient strength to withstand the impact. As a result, wood frame buildings are more susceptible, and can incur severe structural damage. This increased susceptibility to damage translates to a greater risk of injury or death to the occupants inside. Industry standards must be developed, along with the use of new frame-strengthening tools, to ensure that building structures, particularly those of wooden construction, are sufficiently sturdy to withstand strong wind or seismic forces providing greater safety for the occupants inside.
Typical hurricane framing ties are designed to secure wooden roof rafters and trusses to horizontal wall joists. In one known embodiment, described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,714,372, the tie connects wood framing members by affixing to one side of each member, and comprises:                a unitary base member, having an area dimensioned for, and pierced by, a plurality of nail holes for fastening the base member to the planar surface of a first framing member; and        a right angled web member, joined to and relatively larger than the base member, also having an area dimensioned for, and pierced by, a plurality of nail holes for fastening the web member to the edge face surface of a second framing member, whereby the second framing member is supported by, and is perpendicular to, the first framing member.        
In order to secure the two framing members from both sides, such that both multi-directional forces imposed upon the members is uniformly decreased, two of these hurricane ties must be used in conjunction with each other and placed on both sides of the framing members.
In yet another embodiment, described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,481,844, a process is described for improving the strength of wood construction buildings exposed to cold temperatures. The patent discloses a connector joint part assembly, having two separate components, for connecting together wooden beams. The connector joint part assembly comprises:
1) A Base Assembly Having:
                a C-shaped joint part assembly having opposing sidewalls with top and bottom edges, wherein the opposing side walls are sufficiently spaced to receive the end of a first framing beam, and,        L-shaped side flanges, having shorter and longer flanges, wherein the longer flange extends perpendicularly from the bottom edge of the opposing sidewalls, and the shorter flange extends downward from the longer flange.        
The L-shaped side flanges are positioned to receive a second wooden framing beam, such that when the end of the first framing beam is placed within the C-shaped assembly, the first beam rests perpendicular to the second beam (or crossbeam); and, 2) a plate member with a long bolt, to be used in conjunction with the C-shaped joint part assembly, such that the plate member is fastened to the bottom surface of the first framing beam, and the bolt is threaded into a side surface of the second wooden crossbeam.
The use of a connector joint part in conjunction with a long bolt improves the reduction of lateral forces; however, the two separate pieces require that the worker take an extra step, and more time, to securely affix the two crossbeams.
There is a need in the construction industry for a unitary hurricane framing tie that is capable of securing wooden framing members together from both sides to better withstand the effects of extreme weather conditions. It is further desirable to provide a hurricane framing tie for securing adjacent wooden members forming a joint configuration, for example between roof rafters and trusses, which is easily installed and reduces the impact of multi-directional wind and/or seismic forces.